the_dere_typesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bokukko
A bokukko is a girl who is a tomboy type. Personality This type is a tomboy. They are easy to distinguish because they talk in a masculine dialect and have a more laid-back attitude. They tend to be scruffy and don't care about putting effort into their appearance, instead they prefer to impress people by entering contests, as they are naturally competitive characters. They also find great amusement in teasing their friends and pulling pranks. Bold and fearless, bokukko like to put up a confident air which other girls look up to– even though some of it is entirely a facade. Meaning of Word The word bokukko comes from "boku", the equivalent of "I" in English and "-ko", a feminine suffix. "Boku" is used most often by males to refer to themselves. Characters with this Personality * Akane Tendo from Ranma ½ * Ritsu Tainaka from K-On * Masumi Sera from Detective Conan * Xuli from Go Jetters * Tachibana Sylphynford from Himouto! Umaru-Chan * Midori Seto from Inazuma Eleven GO * Natsume from Konohana Kitan * Aura Bella Fiora from Overlord * Applejack and Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Yuu Kashima from Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun * Fluffle Puff from Dan Vs FiM & Fluffle Puff Tales * Hotaru Tachibana from Aoharu x machinegun * Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Mackrelmint Ephraim's Daughter Longstocking from ‎Astrid Lindgren * Ronja Rövardotter from ‎Astrid Lindgren * Shenzi from Disney * Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran High School Host Club * Oscar Francois de Jarjayes from Rose of Versailles * Ennis Prochainezo from Baccano! * Haruka Tenou / Sailor Uranus from Sailor Moon * Taiki Kou / Sailor Star Maker from Sailor Moon * Seiya Kou / Sailor Star Fighter from Sailor Moon * Yaten Kou / Sailor Star Healer from Sailor Moon * Ukyo Kuonji from Ranma ½ * Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls * Kaoru Matsubara from Powerpuff Girls Z * Souseiseki from Rozen Maiden * Mirai Sarutobi from Boruto * Kaori Makimura from City Hunter * Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl from Toy Story franchise * Gadget Hackwrench from Chip ’n Dale: Rescue Rangers * Sassette Smurfling from Smurfs * Toph Beifong from Avatar * Seishirō Tsugumi from Nisekoi * Maxi from Evil Has a Grin * Ryder from Talon Falls * Lena Bach from We are the Night * Rhonda from Feeding Grounds * Ivy Roberts from Bus Party to Hell * Megan Graves from The Graves * Mo from The Convent * Nina Pappas from Wrong Turn 2: Dead End * Kaitlin from Some Kind of Hate * Janna Ordonia from Star vs. The Forces of Evil * Maria Wong from Braceface * Samantha from Dropping Evil * Brittany Barns from Into the Woods * LaQuita Johnson from Black Holler * Alex Roper from Train * Beth Salinger from Hostel: Part II * Charlie from Sweatshop * Sessa from Central Park * Jane Carter from Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol * Andrea from Room 13 * Cinamon from Silo Killer * Cindy from Sparrow * Casey from The Children * Layan from The Hatred * Sam Puckett from iCarly and Sam & Cat * Annabeth Chase from Percy Jackson and the Olympians * Lizzy Whitmore from School Spirit * Janis Ian from Mean Girls * Rin Tohsaka from Fate/Stay Night * Nora Cesaire from Miraculous Ladybug * Yang Xiao Long from RWBY * Melinda May from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D * Kima Greggs from The Wire * Thunder Ambrosia from Terror at Blood Fart Lake * Stacey Ferns from The Small Woman in Grey * Cathy from Dark Ride * Cashie from Detour * Juno Kaplan from The Descent * Dilly from Killer Campout * Dolly from Killer Campout * Tiffany from Trailer Park of Terror * Script Girl from Monsters in the Woods * Lucy/Wyldstyle from The Lego Movie & The Lego Movie 2 * Nikki from Bunni * Harley Quinn from DC Category:Not a -dere Category:Dere Category:Cheerful